<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arshilin the Fallen: Original Creepypasta by pixelatedeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133834">Arshilin the Fallen: Original Creepypasta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedeyes/pseuds/pixelatedeyes'>pixelatedeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Death, Demons, Father-Son Relationship, Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedeyes/pseuds/pixelatedeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chopped tongue. Clipped wings. The boy’s father would never fly again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arshilin the Fallen: Original Creepypasta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chopped tongue. Clipped wings. The boy’s father would never fly again.</p>
<p>This story is a simple one, a story of a boy whose life was spent behind a veil of lies, his eyes brutally covered, and his mind blinded to the reality of the world around him.</p>
<p>This is the story of Arshilin the Fallen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story begins how most do, with a proud father, salty tears staining his face. A boy enters the world, a shock of platinum hair on his small head, and a happy gurgle coming from his mouth. The boy’s name is Arshilin, and he has entered this world laughing, and he will leave it the same.</p>
<p>From that day onwards, the father vows that he would do anything in this world to keep the boy’s smile on his face. He bars the gates of heaven, and commands with his mighty voice for the angels to bow at this bundle of smile’s feet. For Arshilin is not a human: he’s a demigod.</p>
<p>For years, the boy’s father catered to his needs, and as his fat little legs grew long and lean, and the silver shock of fluff on his head grew into a sun-bleached mane, the boy’s smile began to crack and splinter.</p>
<p>Years passed, but with age, his smile did not grow. Alas, as it was to the father’s despair, he vowed that he would put the smile back on his dear son’s face. In the end, it drew him to insanity. The obsession overtook his mind and clouded his thoughts. Day and night, he would pace the halls, wondering what to do that would not paint him a failure in his perfect son’s mind.</p>
<p>People on the outskirts of heaven despaired, for the gates had not been opened in years. Yet, the boy’s father could not bring himself to open them, as he knew that when he did, the nature of Earth would be exposed to his dear son, and the jig would be up.</p>
<p>With every trial the boy’s father threw at him, Arshilin refused to smile. Now, the candyfloss rains and the endless presents were not enough for him. For this boy had only one wish. He wanted to be normal.</p>
<p>Normality is a strange concept, no? Even when it was unattainable, this boy still lied awake at night, letting daydreams of schoolwork and first kisses consume him, and for a moment, a smile would flash across his face. But then he fell back to Earth and the tears once again overtook him.</p>
<p>And yet, the boy understood. He believed the tales his father told him, that the gates could not be opened lest the murderous outside world be let in. So, he bit his tongue, and kept his grief inside him.</p>
<p>Until one day, when he finally had had enough.</p>
<p>It was the day of his fifteenth birthday; his father had asked him what he had wanted. All requests the previous years for tricycles, movies and balloons had been joyfully met, but this year, he wanted something different.</p>
<p>“I want to see the outside world,” he had said.</p>
<p>His father’s expression had been one of shock, anguish and finally, hurt.</p>
<p>“But is this not enough for you? I have given you everything, here. You have the whole world at your fingertips. You are a demigod. You can have anything you want! Look, why don’t you pick another present, okay?” he stuttered.</p>
<p>“Father, I am now fifteen years old. I think I am old enough to decide for myself.” Deep in his eyes was a rooted anger, which threatened to spill. “Let me see the outside world.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can not allow that. It is too dangerous!” His hands began to shake. His obsession was pushing him, telling him that he couldn’t let his only son leave. Arshilin! The boy who entered the world smiling! How could he want to leave?</p>
<p>“You have locked me in this cage for fifteen fucking years of my life. You have taken away my childhood and replaced it with this deluded fantasy of what I want. I am sick and tired of you dictating my choices and my life for me. If I want to leave, then I shall.” His knees buckled, and he fell to the ground, sobs wracking his body.</p>
<p>His father was standing there, shell-shocked. His brain filled with corrosive thoughts, he picked up his sons’ limp body, finally worn out. As he lifted this mess of a child, the tears fell onto his robes.</p>
<p>How had he let it get this far? How could his son, who had entered the world smiling, be sobbing onto his white robe right now?</p>
<p>His body was ever so light, like air.</p>
<p>Arshilin. Meaning smile.</p>
<p>His fists clenched. Enough was enough.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, my son.”</p>
<p>With that, he locked his son in the highest point of the tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Arshilin awoke, the first thing he felt was the deepest, bitterest sensation of calm.</p>
<p>He finally knew what he had to do! After all these years, it was oh so clear to him.</p>
<p>He simply had to do it for himself.</p>
<p>See, his father had dictated his whole life for him. Now was the time for him to make his own decisions. Ashilin. Ashilin the Fallen.</p>
<p>The Fallen Smile. He liked that.</p>
<p>The room he was in wasn’t too hard to break out of. The rickety wooden door wasn’t too hard to break through, in a world where he could do whatever he wanted. And as a demigod? He was in the right place.</p>
<p>A joyful laugh filled the air. His smiling cracking, the sound rang long and true, as a long sword appeared in his hands. He would break out tonight, and he would no longer be Arshilin, the boy who always smiled. He would be someone new. Someone normal.</p>
<p>Heads turned as the laughing boy walked through the perfect landscape of heaven. Everywhere he went, his laugh followed, the cacophony ringing long and loud.</p>
<p>Finally, Arshilin had smiled.</p>
<p>The gate was in sight. The boy concentrated and click! The lock popped open. Crowds and crowds of individuals waiting on the doorstep ran in, joy lighting up their ragged faces. Tears of relief ran down their faces. The gates were finally open. They finally had a home.</p>
<p>Disgust ran through the boy’s veined as he witnessed the selfishness of his father’s actions. This was the dangerous world he was to grow up in? This was what had cost him his awful childhood?</p>
<p>He continued on, his white fists clenching the sword that was strategically placed at his side. His white wings soon blackened as the anger at the reality of Earth was shown to him. Here was everything he had ever wanted. Here was normality, and yet his father had denied him this, for the sake of a smile?</p>
<p>Rage ran through Arshilin’s veins. His chocolate eyes turned red.</p>
<p>He turned around, the open gates of heaven taunting him, inviting him in. He hated to go back to that hellish place. But he realised he had no choice. Voices chanted in his head, and he ran, laughter bubbling up inside him. This time, it was the laughter of someone insane. Someone who had well and truly snapped.</p>
<p>The boy found his father where he knew he would be, angrily surveying the scene at the gates. Panic was lacing his every syllable as he tried to find the culprit who had opened the very gates that had held his very son.</p>
<p>“Hello, father.”</p>
<p>Turning to see his dear son, smiling, he breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Oh, there you are, my dear. I was thinking, maybe you wanted…” He trailed off, the words running away from his open mouth. His son was still staring at him, a victorious smile adorning his features.</p>
<p>When he spoke, his voice was dripping with a deep, hateful kind of laughter. “You lied to me, father.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry! I just wanted to keep you safe, and…”</p>
<p>Arshilin raised his sword, still smiling. “And what?”</p>
<p>“And… and I wanted to make you smile…”</p>
<p>“What? HAHAHAHAHA! Well, I’m fucking laughing now, father. What, are you happy? Doesn’t this just make joy drip through your veins?” He raised his sword. “Even my name means smile. Don’t tell me to smile, father! Give me a reason to!</p>
<p>“But did you? No. You locked me out of the only place I could ever call home, you took my entire childhood away from me, and you lied to me.” His sword was resting on his father’s throat, nibbling at his Adam’s Apple, teasing, almost.</p>
<p>“You lied to me.” He made a little cut, blood dripping slowly from the wound. “And you know what we do to liars?”</p>
<p>In one swift motion, Arshilin slit his father’s throat. “We cut their fucking tongues out.”</p>
<p>With two pale fingers, the boy opened his once sane father, and took his tongue in his grasp. His long sword leisurely cut it out, laughing the whole time.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll take your wings, too,” the boy murmured to himself.</p>
<p>A chopped tongue. Clipped wings. The boy’s father would never fly again.</p>
<p>Is this where the story ends?</p>
<p>In some senses, yes. The liar was served justice, the boy became a benevolent ruler of heaven. But if he ever catches a liar, well, you know what they do to liars…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>